


【锤基】Hel

by Noone_wuming



Series: 其他cp [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: *Hel:即海姆冥界，北欧神话中的地狱。黑道AU，人物都有不同程度的黑化暗恋，强制x，注意避雷HE





	【锤基】Hel

索尔在酒会上远远监视着自己的弟弟。老奥丁正在挑选合适的继承人，他们兄弟都被赋予了各种各样的任务，比如在条子的眼皮底下运货，又或是像今晚这样，在人来人往的派对里暗杀仇敌。洛基显然更擅长这种活儿，他对每一位与自己攀谈的人微笑，谁也想不到他口袋里放着袖珍手枪，袜带里别着匕首，除了索尔。他今晚本不该出现在这里，可他放心不下洛基，即使在人人盛装出席的场合，他的弟弟也美得闪闪发亮。谁都会注意到这个漂亮的年轻人，尤其是那些脑满肠肥的中年人，他们看他的目光就好像他赤身裸体。  
“先生？”  
侍应生的惊呼唤回索尔的神志，他低下头，这才发现自己不知何时捏碎了酒杯，手心被划了道长长的口子，不深却够吓人。他把沾着血的碎酒杯放在侍应生托盘上，抽出手帕包住手掌，对他摆摆手：“我没事。”  
“有任何需要随时叫我。”侍应生对他抛了个媚眼。当然，索尔也清楚自己的魅力，他健硕的身材是肉食动物们痴迷的所在，可惜似乎只有自家弟弟对此视而不见。索尔没有理会侍应生的暗示，目光再次扫向大厅中央，却发现洛基不见了。  
“你见到一个黑发年轻人了吗？刚刚还在这儿的。”索尔揪住一个侍应生的领子问。可怜的孩子吓得不轻，连连摇头，索尔只得放过他，不情不愿地顺着自己的猜测上楼去。他不用推开门就能听到每一间屋子里传来的呻吟，有的显然刚刚开始，有的听上去有些惨烈，他揪着的心直到最后一扇门，然后他听到洛基的声音。  
“你想让我在这——”  
“嘭——”  
价值不菲的木门被一脚踹飞，屋里人都吓了一跳，尤其是那个意大利口音的小胡子。索尔上上下下摸了一遍弟弟，确认他没事，就拉着他往出走。  
“放开我！”洛基简直要气疯了，他马上就可以掏出匕首完成父亲给他的任务，谁想得到这个傻大个突然从天而降？这阵骚动引起人们的注意，不过看着索尔面色阴沉的样子，谁也不敢上前招惹，除了好事刚刚被搅黄的那个人叽哩哇啦地骂了一大串意大利语，被索尔一拳揍翻以外，再也没人上前。  
洛基被连拖带拽地塞进黑色轿车。他虽然想好了怎样在父亲面前指控自己的兄长，却还是气得咬牙切齿。  
“以为搅黄我的任务父亲就会把位子让给你？他最讨厌不分青红皂白的人了。”  
“洛基，你知道即使你成功，他也不会让你做继承人。”  
刚刚气势汹汹的黑发青年突然愣住。他当然知道，他就知道会是这样……洛基不过是奥丁名义上的儿子，并非亲生，而他一直妄想通过努力改变自己的命运，可笑至极。

向西行驶的轿车中一片沉默。副驾驶座的黑发青年冷冷地盯着车前灯照亮的公路，驾驶座的金发青年则时不时打量对方，看上去有几分不安。他比黑发青年壮实很多，流露出这种神色，只能让人猜测他是不是做错了什么事。  
索尔确实意识到自己的冲动。他破坏了弟弟的任务，伤害了他的自尊。可他实在无法容忍自己看着弟弟与别的男人举止亲密。他从小就发现自己对弟弟有强烈的保护欲，直到弟弟开始与别人交往，那种妒火快要冲破心脏，他才意识到自己病态的依恋。他竟然喜欢从小到大都一起相处的弟弟！索尔觉得难堪，他无法说出口这畸形的爱恋，不敢拉弟弟与他背上乱伦的罪名，只能一次次通过类似这样笨拙的方式保护洛基。他就快撑不下去了，他的弟弟看向他的眼神带着恨意，如果他能明白这一切，如果他能知道，是不是就会原谅自己？  
轿车渐渐驶离了市区，不远处一栋大宅清晰可见。洛基没有发现，该驶向家中的汽车到了陌生的地界，而这里是索尔的一处房产。  
汽车驶进地下车库，洛基这才回过神来，意识到自己被带到了陌生的地方。  
“这是哪儿？”  
“我的地方。”车门啪地一声锁上，索尔转过身将弟弟的脑袋拉近。“我想让你明白，洛基，我做这一切不是为了自己。”  
洛基直到被对方毛茸茸的脸颊贴上，才明白他这句话的意思。  
索尔动情地吻着他。等待了太久，他终于无法继续忍耐下去。他急切地吮吸对方的双唇，他的唇有些偏薄，或许会给人刻薄的印象，但索尔知道那不过是表象。与自己从小被当做继承人所接受的那些教育不同，他的弟弟是在成长中逐渐变得冷硬，以保护内里柔软的心肠，而自己看似胸无城府，却会为了目的不择手段。他暗中干掉过一些对洛基心怀不轨的人，当然，这些事洛基没必要知道。  
洛基一开始大脑嗡嗡作响，根本没明白对方在做什么，也就给了他可乘之机，等到想要反抗的时候，却已经被压制在狭小的车内，动弹不得。索尔在这方面有独到的优势，他甚至没费什么力气，就能让体型偏瘦的青年毫无招架之力。大手不安分地在腿上逡巡，摸到硬邦邦的匕首，索尔直接撕破西装裤，把匕首抽出。  
“我知道你身上还有把枪。”索尔咬着他嘴唇，把匕首扔到后座上。“不过相信我，最好别轻举妄动。”  
冷意从大腿蔓延至全身。洛基明白索尔是认真的，他要的从来都会想办法弄到手。原本还在使力的四肢软垂下来，洛基很聪明，明白这时候保护自己最重要，他露出茫然无措的神情，眼眶也配合地变红。  
“哥哥，你要在这里开始我们的第一次？”  
索尔一怔，意识到这确实不是个好地方，狭窄且廉价。他解锁了车门，就在那一瞬间，洛基从车里翻滚而出，袖子里的手枪已经握在手里，索尔暗叫不妙，也立即从另一侧冲出去，接着一声枪响，剧痛让索尔冷哼一声，他别过脑袋，看到自己肩膀被子弹擦伤了。  
“洛基，你刚刚想杀了我吗？”  
开枪的青年噗通跪地。刚刚那一瞬间他确实想杀了索尔，不只是因为对方想要施暴，还有继承奥丁的位子……可是他开枪之后就后悔了，毕竟一起相处了二十多年，无论出于什么目的，索尔对他一直很好，自从母亲去世，唯一对他流露出温柔神色的就是索尔。奥丁家的次子从来弹无虚发，他犹豫了，因此那子弹只是不轻不重地擦过兄长的皮肤，留下一个会慢慢消退的疤痕。  
“看来，你身上什么也不穿最好。”  
索尔不顾自己还流着血，另一边手臂将弟弟拎起。在电梯里他们又小小地打了一架，一直到床上，索尔把洛基扔在床头，这才替自己包扎。门窗都被锁死，洛基无处可逃，接下来要发生什么，恐怕只有他们俩知道。  
“索尔，别做出让自己后悔的事。”洛基说着，颤抖的双唇暴露了他不如表面看起来那么平静。索尔脱掉了上衣专心替自己包扎，健硕的肌肉随着呼吸起伏，看起来随时可以揍死一头牛，这点小伤根本不算什么。洛基懊悔自己居然会招惹他，如果没有开枪，事情说不定还有挽回的余地。  
“不这样做我才会后悔。”索尔完成了手上的活，这才慢吞吞地走到他面前，手指划过他微微颤抖的唇瓣。洛基感到有电流从那里窜开，令他身体麻痹，动弹不得。  
“你要明白我爱你，不是出于兄长的关爱，事实上我们没有血缘关系，我这么做只是因为我想得到你。我希望与你像世上任何一对情侣一样，在阳光下生活，但我们生于黑暗，永远不可能像他们一样，我们的爱必定伴随着痛苦。”索尔伏下身，将弟弟纳入自己身下，鼻尖对着鼻尖与他对视。  
“洛基，你得习惯这个。”

索尔话音刚落，就再度吻住洛基。与上一次不同，这次他没有给对方任何反抗的机会，一下子就撬开了紧闭的唇瓣，滚烫的舌尖直直抵进口腔，在其中翻搅。洛基来不及出口的拒绝成了闷哼。不得不承认，奥丁家的长子技巧高超，只是被吻着他就有几分情动，束缚在内裤中的东西开始感到难受。索尔托着他的后脑，拇指按在耳后的敏感地带，舌头与对方交缠，把甘甜的津液吞下，即使如此还是有一些顺着唇角流出，沿着曲线优美的下巴划落，淫靡而动人。  
“小骗子。”索尔痴痴地笑着，他们挨得很近，近到对方身上的一点变化都逃不过另一人的感知，“只是被吻着就勃起了，你也想要对吧？”  
“少自作多情！”洛基脖根发红，见鬼的，这具身体一点也不争气，他早就知道自己相当敏感，这让他在一些性事中如鱼得水，可今天这种情况却只有满满的尴尬。为了表明自己一点也不想要的决心，他又奋力推了几下，虽然完全推不动就是了。  
“你知道，很多次我都被你可怜的样子打动，不忍心下手。”索尔不慌不忙地解下自己的领带，用它将洛基不老实的双臂绑到床柱上。“或许这样给了你错觉，比如，我是个好人，又或者只是一个保护欲过度的兄长。”  
“你不是我哥哥！”洛基尖叫起来，在索尔脱下他的长裤时。这让对方的动作一顿，随即笑得更加意味深长。  
“对，不是亲生的，这样不是更方便吗？我究竟在心软什么。”他自言自语般说着，裤子也被自己脱下，露出的性器狰狞可怖。洛基早就通过兄长的身量猜测过他有多么傲人的一根，然而实际的尺寸远超想象。紫红的性器高高翘起，龟头是鸡蛋大小的饱满圆润，茎身青筋毕露，延伸至下方的暗金色草丛，隐藏其中的阴囊也是鼓鼓的一包。弱肉强食的天性被刻在骨子里，洛基在见到它的一瞬就万念俱灰，他当然试过挣扎，可是手腕根本挣脱不开，那根可怖的凶器却节节逼近，于是在它递到嘴边时，洛基几乎可以称得上顺从，乖乖张开嘴为他润湿。他的听话也让索尔惊讶，这让这场暴行变成了和奸，他看到自己高傲的弟弟像最下贱的奴隶那样舔着自己的阴茎，比起茎身爆发的快感，心理上的快感居然更胜一筹，他想自己终于要将这匹野马驯服。  
“舔湿一些，等会好进去。”索尔带着气声的命令传入洛基耳朵。那根对于他来说太大了，口腔被撑得发酸，比起舔弄来说他只是含着，因为舌头几乎无法移动。成熟男人的荷尔蒙让他脑袋晕晕乎乎的，只知道自己这样下贱极了，却没有办法不依照对方的话去做。他感到有些咸湿的液体流进头发，明白自己又一次被弄哭。他就是没有办法反抗。  
索尔的忍耐力在看到他流着泪为自己口交时就到了极限，但他还是抽出一部分理智，摸索着将手指探入幽秘的股间。洛基的身体在他触摸到那些褶皱时剧烈颤动了一下，随即泄了气似的屈起膝盖，让索尔更方便进入。后者不负众望地用干涩的手指顶开这个几十年来第一次被进入的地方，那里意外地有些湿滑，确实紧绷，索尔怀疑自己能不能放进去，但他骁勇善战，很快摸索到能令所有男人失去理智的地方，一个微不可察的凸起，他对准那里狠狠按下去。  
“唔嗯！”洛基全身的毛孔都缩到一起，猝不及防的强烈电流让他即使被堵着嗓子也发出惊呼，那是什么？他已经做好了会疼痛至死的准备，可是那又是什么？简直他妈的像肖申克的救赎，被投进监狱的同时又发现通往外面的通道。  
“这是你的骚点。”索尔完全看穿弟弟的真实反应，下流地说着：“它能让你像个婊子一样被我操到高潮。”  
“唔……”脖根的红色渐渐爬上面庞，不敢想象这些都是从小生活在一起的兄长说的，他想要操自己，像操地狱厨房的任何一个妓女，他不禁为自己的推理笑出声。看到了吧，这就是你在这个家的真实身份，不过是奥丁家继承人的婊子罢了。  
洛基累了，他别过头，让一直被舌头包裹的巨物滑出，索尔有些不满，但显然他更想要洛基下面那个更会吸的穴，便没有追究。他又加入一根手指，对着那一点缓慢摩擦，让穴口的约括肌一点一点适应这样的直径，接着又加入第三根手指。洛基觉得自己就是案板上的鱼，被要命的快感悬着，却始终得不到满足，已经开始食髓知味的身体难耐地扭动，同时他又深深唾弃自己的淫荡，这样的感觉快将他折磨疯了。  
“操，要干就快点。”洛基闭着眼睛喊。索尔动作一停，哑然失笑，他本不希望伤害弟弟，却反倒让对方不满。他抽出已经湿漉漉的手指，下床提起对方两条修长的腿，二话不说就直直挺入。他看得到那些褶皱全都被自己撑开了。  
“啊……操，你慢点。”手指当然不能与真正的性器相比，更何况那是索尔，洛基痛地破口大骂，也顾不得会不会招致更粗暴的对待。  
“是你让我快点的，怎么又要慢了？”索尔忍俊不禁，觉得别扭的洛基怎么看怎么可爱，忍不住低下头，用毛茸茸的胡茬蹭着他下巴亲上去。亲吻多少分散了洛基的注意力，因此索尔得以持续深入，他也想不到洛基能把自己全部吃下去。  
“我要动了。”索尔低声对弟弟说。接着，他仿佛才开始发挥实力那样，将性器抽出，接着重重一顶。洛基被顶得眼前一黑，脑袋顶到了墙，他还来不及开口，下一个深挺到来，接着就是持续不断快速而剧烈的抽插，洛基什么句子也发不出。  
“啊嗯……天……”  
索尔就像发情的公牛那样雄壮有力。敏感点次次都被重重碾过，洛基全身虚软，不得不用双腿夹紧索尔的腰，以免自己被甩来甩去。快感占拒上风，他渐渐摒弃了羞耻，那些呻吟越来越大声。洛基毫不怀疑如果门外有人一定会听见，但这栋宅子显然只有他们两个人。  
窗外轰隆一声巨响，闪电在云里穿梭，暴雨不期而至。在这样的天，这栋空荡荡的房子，床上唯有一对交缠在一起的躯体，洛基那一刻突然感到全然的孤寂，因为灵魂交叠的概率实在太低，一对纠缠太紧的灵魂，又注定为世人所弃。他被索尔拉着到这座孤岛上了。  
索尔感到包裹自己的肉穴收紧了，腹部也骤然一凉，低头看去，洛基还维持着高潮余韵的茫然神情，瘦削的锁骨微微发颤，腿根也是。他有点说不出的心疼，但现在已经无可挽回，只能继续在高潮的甬道内重重挺动。索尔解开洛基手腕上的结，抱起他让他坐在自己身上起伏，重量让那具肉体每一次都落入自己的怀抱，湿滑的粘液从两人连接处滑下，那根粗长快要顶破肚皮。洛基哭叫这希望索尔不要再深入，回应他的是更加剧烈的挺动。  
“你会习惯的，洛基。”索尔低吼着把精液灌进弟弟体内。“你会习惯，因为我们不可能再分开。”  
而洛基完全赞同他的话。

END.


End file.
